


The King's Bouquet

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: I was sent an ask on Tumblr to write a flower shop au with Jareth and Sarah (fanficlibrary82) and this was the result! Hope you like it!





	The King's Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent an ask on Tumblr to write a flower shop au with Jareth and Sarah (fanficlibrary82) and this was the result! Hope you like it!

The sun had barely risen, but Jareth King’s day had only just begun. The click of the store’s lock seemed strangely amplified in the quiet dawn. The bell rang softly, and he stepped into his shop, a slow smile spreading across his face.   
“Home again, home again,” he breathed softly, beginning his daily tasks.  
By the time the sun had finally risen, the shop had been fully swept, his uniform had been haphazardly tied around his waist, and new arrangements had been placed in the windows. He flipped a switch by the door, and a bright neon sign flickers to life, letting the world know that _The King’s Bouquet _was open for business.  
The majority of the day was spent running around his little shop, alternating between helping his customers and tending to the flowers. It was nearly six by the time Jareth had a moment to himself. Resting his head against the counter he let out a sigh of relief. Being a florist wasn’t exactly the hardest job in the world, but being on your feet from dawn until dusk wasn’t fun.  
“Um...excuse me?”  
His head snapped up and his mismatched eyes met the most beautiful green ones that he had ever seen.   
“Terribly sorry about that, I’ve just...I’ve been very busy today.” He cleared his throat and straightened his apron with a nervous laugh.  
“Welcome to _The King’s Bouquet _, where every customer is royalty.” He gave an over dramatic bow, his cheeks heating up slightly when she giggled. When he straightened, his hair was all over the place and he grinned. “I’m Jareth. How can I help you?”  
She smiles brightly, her cheeks a light pink. “I’m Sarah. And, um...” she chuckles awkwardly. “Well, I need a bouquet sent to Martyn Lane.”  
He blinks. Martyn Lane was a local celebrity turned movie star. His house was always surrounded by at least 3 cars full of paparazzi, and he was known to be a bit of a ladies’ man. Jareth’s heart sank, but he simply smiled kindly. “Of course, he’s a popular recipient these days.”  
Jareth began his usual path through the store to grab a dozen roses and a handful of baby’s breath, when Sarah grabbed his arm.   
“No, I, uh...I need…” She released his arm, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. “I need...striped carnations, yellow carnations, geraniums, and...and um…”  
“Hydrangeas?”  
She looked up and blinked. “Yeah, I...how did you…?”  
Jareth chuckles quietly, making his way around the shop, gathering the flowers she needed. He returned to his counter and tied them together with a black ribbon. “I’m a florist, my dear, it’s my job to know these things,” he replied, beginning to add up the different elements of the bouquet.  
Sarah grinned, ignoring her flushed cheeks and turning to dig through her bag. “Yeah, he...he’s not someone that knows what the word ‘no’ means, I guess.”  
He paused, his hand hovering over the final button. _He...he what? I knew he wasn’t the best person but… _  
“Jareth?”  
He shook his head and looked back at Sarah. “Sorry, I, uh...got lost in thought,” he chuckles.  
“Oh, it’s no problem! What did you say the total was again?”  
He looked back at the register before shaking his head and handing the bouquet to her. “Honestly, by sending this to Lane, that’s better than any payment. Consider it a gift.”  
She took the bouquet in one arm and an unsure smile spread across her lips. “You...you’re sure? This seems like a kind of expensive arrangement.”  
“I’m sure, I promise you,” He nodded, clearing the register and moving around the shop before she could say another word.   
As he fussed over the gardenias, he heard Sarah close her bag and make her way to the door.  
“Hey, Jareth?”  
He looks up and sees her standing by the door with a small smile.   
“If this bouquet doesn’t work, would you mind if I came back for another?”  
He smirked and bowed dramatically. “It would be an honor, fair maiden.”  
“Until we meet again, your majesty.” She laughed with a curtsy, waving as the bell rang cheerily and the door shut.  
Jareth couldn’t help but watch her go, a faint smile on his face. “Until we meet again, Princess.”______


End file.
